reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Myriad Statue Desert
Myriad Statue Desert was huge, there were countless sand statues in it, everyone in Western Desert’s Gu Immortal world knew about it. Appearance The sun was blazing, the rays were like countless arrows shooting down at majestic Myriad Statue Desert. On the Myriad Statue Desert, there were countless sand statues. The statues made from sand had the forms of humans or beasts, some were fighting while some were lying down, looking like they were on their final breaths. There were larger and smaller sand statues, but the smallest one was tens of feet tall. Countless statues formed a forest of sand statues, it was a grand sight. Myriad Statue Palace Deep below the Myriad Statue Desert, there was a palace named Myriad Statue Palace. It was the residence of Thousand Transformations Ancestor. History (According to Fang Yuan) Myriad Statue Desert had a long history, it was formed during the Olden Antiquity Era, and had been around for over a million years. Myriad Statue Desert was formed from a particularly important situation in human history. It was during Reckless Savage Demon Venerable’s era, a huge battle was fought in the "nameless desert" between humans and variant humans, after a hundred days and night, rivers of blood flowed, almost turning into a sea. During that era, transformation path was the mainstream path. In the battle, humans won a pyrrhic victory, be it the humans or the Variant Humans, large numbers of Gu Immortals died in the "nameless desert". Their immortal fetuses (immortal apertures) formed into Blessed Lands, their Dao Marks spread out and changed the environment. Gradually, the "nameless desert" became the Myriad Statue Desert. The sand moved on its own, growing like trees at a slow rate each year, eventually turning into huge statues. Present The "nameless desert" was the former location of the great battle where the different races fought from day until night, countless life forms died. But fortune and disaster coexisted, the place (Myriad Statue Desert) became a sanctuary for cultivation as it was now filled with resources. Every sand statue was an immortal material filled with transformation path Dao Marks if it was at least sixty feet tall. There were no longer any Blessed Lands in Myriad Statue Desert, after a million years, the Blessed Lands were either destroyed by tribulations or taken by Gu Immortals. But here, there were countless wild Gu Worms and even wild Immortal Gu. Nobody would step in Myriad Statue Desert rashly. Because the environment was too dense with Dao Marks, mortals could not traverse the desert, it was too dangerous for them. As for Western Desert Gu Immortals, they would also make a detour when they came in Myriad Statue Desert. Because of one person, Rank 8 Gu Immortal named Thousand Transformations Ancestor, he had been in Myriad Statue Desert for a thousand years. The might of Rank 8 deterred everyone from antagonizing him. Myriad Statue Desert was Thousand Transformations Ancestor’s territory, any Gu Immortal who entered without his permission would need to prepare to face the fury of a Rank 8.